A Arte do Amor
by IBlack LadyI
Summary: Um guia para quem pretende entender melhor essa pequena coisinha que chamamos de amor. TERMINADA!
1. Conflito

Harry Potter © J.K.Rowlling

A Arte do Amor © Black Lady

Copyright © Jul/2005

A Arte do Amor

Capítulo 1 – Conflito

- Gina! – gritou ele da sala do pequeno apartamento que dividiam – Anda logo, você vai acabar me atrasando. Quer dizer, eu já estou atrasado.

- Não foi você quem disse que eu tenho que ser a mulher mais bonita na festa? – perguntou ela de dentro do quarto do casal.

- Eu estou falando sério! Você tem três minutos para ficar pronta ou eu vou àquela festa sozinho! – disse Draco com raiva.

- Você está tentando se livrar de mim? – perguntou ela aparecendo na porta do quarto com as mãos na cintura.

- Nossa! Você está linda! – comentou ele se levantando do sofá onde estava sentado à aproximadamente trinta minutos.

- Não mude de assunto senhor Draco Malfoy! – disse Gina enquanto se encaminhava para a sala – Com quem você vai se encontrar lá? Qual o nome dela? Ela é bonita?

- Do que você está falando, Gina? – perguntou ele confuso.

- Quem é a mulher que você vai encontrar na festa? Porque desde antes de ontem você está tentando me convencer a não ir nessa festa. Com certeza tem outra mulher. Só pode ser isso! – estourou Gina.

- Outra mulher? Para que eu preciso de outra mulher? Você tem personalidades demais para deixar qualquer homem louco. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando te convenci a vir morar comigo? Só pode ter sido um surto. É isso! Foi um momento de surto! – gritou ele.

- Não seja por isso! Eu vou embora agora mesmo! – respondeu ela virando de costas e voltando para o quarto.

- Que? – perguntou ele incrédulo.

- Eu to saindo daqui! Não se preocupe, agora você pode trazer quantas quiser para cá. Não vou mais atrapalhar a tua vida! – gritou ela do quarto.

- Você é louca! Por isso o Potter de deixou! – disse ele entrando no quarto a tempo de vê-la fechando uma pequena mala de mão.

Estava feito. Gina estava oficialmente com raiva.

- E você como sempre acaba ficando com as sobras dele, não é? – retrucou ela – Sempre foi assim. Ele sempre foi melhor do que você em **tudo**! – fez questão de fixar a última palavra.

- Pode até ser, mas nem você é boa o suficiente para sobras! – gritou ele de volta.

- Ótimo! Agora você pode ir procurar uma sobra boa o suficiente para você! – gritou ela pegando a mala e saindo do quarto.

- Qualquer sobra é melhor do que você! – respondeu ele um pouco antes de ouvir a porta do apartamento bater com força.

N/A: agradecimento especial pra minha beta: violet snicket!

Brigada pela ajuda linda! ;


	2. Planejando o Ataque

Harry Potter © J.K.Rowlling

A Arte do Amor © Black Lady

Copyright © Jul/2005

A Arte do Amor

Capítulo 2 – Planejando o Ataque

- Posso ajudá-lo, Senhor? – perguntou o homem por de trás do balcão com um sorriso.

- Eu queria uma dúzia de roas vermelhas, por favor. – respondeu Draco.

- Só um minuto, por favor! – disse o homem enquanto ia buscar as rosas em um vaso com água no fundo da loja. – Aqui está, Senhor. – disse quando voltou com as rosas.

- Obrigada. – respondeu Draco lhe entregando o dinheiro.

Saiu da floricultura no beco diagonal e foi até um restaurante. O mesmo restaurante em que jantava com Gina na noite que pediu para ela ir morar com ele.

- Boa tarde, Senhor Malfoy. – cumprimentou a recepcionista – Mesa para dois, como sempre? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Para dois sim, mas para o jantar.

- Tudo bem, Senhor. Deixarei sua mesa favorita reservada. – disse enquanto anotava em um pedaço de pergaminho o nome de Draco e o número da mesa.

- Obrigada!

Voltou para casa. Tudo teria que ser perfeito nessa noite, nada poderia sair errado.

Terminou de assinar alguns papéis para o Ministério. Olhou para o relógio, 19:00. "Ela deve estar chegando em casa do trabalho agora.". Saiu do escritório e foi tomar um banho. Vestiu um terno preto, como sempre usava, preto lhe caía muito bem. Pegou a pequena caixa vermelha em cima da mesa junto com as rosas e aparatou.

- Oi, Gina! Como foi o trabalho? – perguntou sua mãe assim que ela chegou em casa.

- Oi, mãe. – respondeu Gina lhe dando um beijo na bochecha – Eu vou tomar um banho e depois desço para te ajudar com o jantar.

Deixou sua bolsa em cima de sua cama. Tirou os sapatos que lhe apertavam um pouco. Abriu sue armário, pegou uma calça, uma blusa, sua toalha e foi para o banheiro. Deixava a água lhe bater na cabeça sem pensar em nada quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Gina? – perguntou sua mãe.

- Que foi mãe? – respondeu ela cansada.

- Tem alguém aqui para te ver.

- Quem? – perguntou curiosa.

- Não demore muito. Ele está te esperando na sala.

A Toca. Não tinha boas lembranças daquele lugar. Da última vez que estivera ali, quase não saiu vivo. Aproximou-se devagar e bateu na porta.

- Quem é? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley do outro lado da porta.

- Draco Malfoy. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Ah! – exclamou ela assim que abriu a porta – O que deseja, querido?

- Eu vim falar com a Gina. Ela está?

- Ela ta no banho. Mas pode entrar. – disse ela puxando a porta dando espaço pra ele entrar – Sente-se, querido. Eu vou chamá-la.

Draco se sentou em um sofá da sala esperando que Gina aparecesse. Depois de alguns minutos Molly voltou falando que ela logo desceria e entrou na cozinha.

- Draco? – disse Gina quando chegou no pé da escada – Minha mãe disse que tinha alguém querendo falar comigo, mas não pensava que fosse você. – disse ela se aproximando dele.

- Oi, Gina! – cumprimentou se levantando – Trouxe para você... – continuou lhe entregando o buquê de rosas.

- Obrigada! – respondeu sorrindo – Então, o que veio fazer aqui?

- Gina, eu sei que sempre discordamos na maioria das vezes e acabamos brigando pelas coisas mais bestas possíveis... – começou Draco sem saber direito o que dizer – Eu realmente sinto muito! Eu não queria brigar com você. – disse se aproximando dela – Você não tem noção da falta que está me fazendo. – disse ele pegando o buquê das mãos dela e colocando no sofá e lhe segurando as mãos.

- Draco...

- Não, só escuta. – disse colocando o dedo indicador na boca dela – Lembra que uma vez eu te disse que o seu cheiro estava impregnado em tudo lá no apartamento? – ela concordou com a cabeça – Pois é...essa semana que você ficou longe, o cheiro sumiu, e eu o quero de volta. Eu quero você de volta, Gina!

Mal terminou de falar e Gina já tinha pulado no colo dele enroscando suas pernas em sua cintura. Sem pensar duas vezes, Draco a segurou pela cintura.

- Eu te amo, pequena!

- Eu também te amo! – respondeu ela antes de beijá-lo.

Draco a colocou de vagar no chão novamente.

- Vai trocar de roupa...eu tenho uma surpresa para você! – disse ele ainda abraçado a ela.

- Surpresa? – perguntou ela curiosa.

- **Surpresa**. – fixou ele – Não adianta fazer essa carinha de cachorro sem dono não, por que eu não vou contar!

- Tudo bem... – disse decepcionada – Mas que roupa eu coloco? Eu não sei onde vamos...

- Coloca o seu vestido preto. Você fica linda nele.

- Tá bem. Eu já volto. – deu um beijo rápido nele e subiu para trocar de roupa.

- Vocês ficam para jantar? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley saindo da cozinha um pouco depois de Gina voltar.

- Não, Sra. Weasley... – começou Draco – Já estamos de saída também. Não espere pela Gina, ela vai dormir lá em casa hoje! – completou olhando para Gina.

- Tudo bem! Divirtam-se! – disse Molly fechando a porta depois que eles saíram.


	3. Eficácia

Harry Potter © J.K.Rowlling

A Arte do Amor © Black Lady

Copyright © Jul/2005

A Arte do Amor

Capítulo 3 – Eficácia

Aparatou no Beco Diagonal. Assim que sentiu o chão sob os seus pés, Draco olhou para o lado em busca de gina. Alguns segundos depois ela apareceu ao seu lado. Pegou na mão dela e começou a andar.

- Onde vamos? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Já vai ver... – respondeu sem olhar para ela. Sabia que se olhasse mais um vez para aqueles olhos tão suplicantes por informações, ia acabar estragando a surpresa.

- Quanto mistério... – comentou ela rindo.

Entraram no restaurante e a recepcionista os encaminharam a mesa de costume.

- Boa noite, Senhor. – cumprimentou o garçom – O que vão querer para beber?

- Sua melhor champagne, por favor. – pediu Draco sem ao menos olhar o cardápio.

- Alguma coisa de entrada? – perguntou o garçom.

- Ostras? – perguntou Draco à Gina que apenas confirmou com a cabeça. – Então, ostras! – disse ao garçom que se afastou.

- Nossa... – começou Gina – algum motivo em especial para essa comemoração?

- Não vejo motivo melhor do que o fato de estar com você de novo. – respondeu segurando na mão dela que estava em cima da mesa.

- Como você consegue? – perguntou ela o encarando séria.

- Consegue o que? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ser tão doce e ao mesmo tempo tão idiota e cabeça dura. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Sua culpa... É você quem me faz perder a cabeça... – respondeu fazendo carinho no rosto dela.

- Apesar de tudo, eu te amo, Draco Malfoy! – disse ela antes de o beijar.

- Virgínia Molly Malfoy...muito melhor, não acha? – perguntou ele quando se separaram.

- Virgínia Molly Malfoy? – perguntou ela surpresa – Isso é um pedido de casamento?

-Não... – respondeu ele se levantando, dando a volta na mesa, e se ajoelhando ao lado dela – Isso é um pedido de casamento. - disse pegando na mão dela – Quer se casar comigo, Virgínia?

Ela não acreditou no que estava ouvindo? Ele estava realmente pedindo ela em casamento? E que diabos que ela estava fazendo que ainda não tinha respondido?

- Eu aceito me casar com você, Draco! – respondeu quando lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto.

Draco tirou uma pequena caixinha vermelha do bolso, a abriu e tirou o pequeno anel de ouro branco com diamantes de dentro.

- Eu te amo! – disse enquanto colocava o anel no dedo anelar da mão direita de Gina.

- Eu te amo! – disse ela antes de beijá-lo como nunca tinha beijado antes.

Depois de jantarem, Gina aparatou na sala do apartamento deles.

- Draco? – perguntou ela quando não o viu na sala.

Sentiu alguma coisa lhe tampando os olhos e se virou, mas não conseguiu ver nada, pois já estava com os olhos vendados.

- Draco o que está fazendo? – perguntou ela colocando as duas mãos no peito dele.

- Shhhh... – fez Draco colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios dela. A pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto, a deitando na cama. Pegou um cubo de gelo que fez aparecer em um pote na mesa de cabeceira e o passou pelos lábios dela.

Gina sentiu algo frio passando pelo seu lábio e por reflexo o mordeu.

- Calma... – disse Draco rindo quando o gelo se despedaçou. Pegou outro cubo de gelo e começou a passá-lo pelo pescoço de Gina, descendo para o ombro direito, depois pelo braço e voltando para o pescoço. Gina estremeceu quando sentiu algo gelado em seu pescoço, mas o frio logo foi trocado por um calor insano quando Draco começou a lhe beijar o pescoço.

- Isso é corvadia... – disse Gina segurando o pescoço dele e aproximando a boca dele da sua. O beijo foi ardente, necessitado. Rolou na cama ficando por cima dele. Tirou a venda dos olhos, pegou um cubo de gelo e fez o mesmo que ele havia feito. Algumas horas depois, Gina dormia tranqüilamente aconchegada no colo de Draco, que a observava com um brilho incomum nos olhos.


	4. Circunstâncias

Harry Potter © J.K.Rowlling

A Arte do Amor © Black Lady

Copyright © Jul/2005

A Arte do Amor

Capítulo 4 – Circunstâncias

Nesses anos de convivência com Gina, aprendi o que é amar.

Aprendi o que é não conseguir seguir em frente sem tê-la ao meu lado.

Conheci o arrependimento. Era isso que eu sentia toda vez depois de brigar com ela.

E principalmente aprendi como ser feliz.

Ela estava linda. Seu vestido era todo bordado com pequenas pedras cor de pêssego. O véu era enorme e não lhe cobria o rosto que estava maquiado, mas tudo muito sutil. Seu cabelo estava preso pela presilha do véu, alguns fios estavam soltos lhe emoldurando o rosto. Nas mãos, segurava um terço feito por pérolas rosas. Resumindo, estava maravilhosamente perfeita.

- Podem começar seus votos. – disse o padre que estava em sua frente no altar.

Draco soltou a mão dela, tirou um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso e segurou a mão dela novamente.

- Gina... – começou ele - ...pensei em várias coisas para te dizer quando chegasse a hora. Mas agora, eu simplesmente não tenho palavras. Você é simplesmente tudo na minha vida. Foi você quem me ensinou o que realmente era importante. Foi você quem estava do um lado quando o meu mundo desabou. Foi você quem acreditou que eu conseguiria. Você enfrentou sua família por mim. Foi você quem estava disposta o jogar tudo pro alto para viver ao meu lado. Foi você quem se importou comigo... Eu não sei o que dizer, mas posso resumir em três palavras. Eu te amo!

A essa altura Gina já estava aos prantos na sua frente. Draco enxugou seu rosto com as costas de sua mão livre.

- Eu também te amo! – foi a única coisa que ela consegui disser antes de começar a chorar de novo.

- Vamos lá, Sra. Malfoy! – disse uma curandeira – Estamos quase lá...é só empurrar mais um pouco.

- Eu não consigo. – disse Gina encostando a cabeça no travesseiro.

- É claro que você consegue! – disse Draco que segurava uma mão dela – Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço, pequena! Eu estou aqui! Eu vou te ajudar!

Um choro alto podia ser ouvido alguns minutos depois.

- É uma menina! – disse a curandeira – Parabéns Sr. Malfoy! – disse ela entregando o bebê a outra curandeira para que ela fosse limpa.

- É uma menina! – sussurrou Draco para Gina. – A nossa menina – disse com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Eu sei! – disse Gina baixinho passando uma mão pelo rosto dele.

- Quer segurar a sua filha, Sr. Malfoy? – perguntou a curandeira lhe entregando um pequeno embrulho rosa.

Draco pegou meu sem jeito a pequena nos braços e se sentou na cama ao lado de gina, que sorria.

- Ela é linda! – disse Gina pegando na mãozinha dela, que os encarava com enormes olhos cinzas – E tem os seus olhos.

- É ruiva igual a você! – disse Draco dando um beijo rápido em Gina – A minha princesinha não é linda? – perguntou Draco pateticamente quando os pais de gina entraram no quarto.

- Ai, como ela é linda! Posso Segurá-la um pouco? – perguntou Molly.

Draco passou a pequena Sophia para os braços da avó, que se aproximou do Sr. Weasley, que também sorria.

- Obrigado. – disse ele se virando para Gina e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Obrigada pelo o que? – perguntou ela lhe acariciando o rosto.

- Por me dá a segunda coisa mais importante da minha vida!

- Segunda? – perguntou ela.

- Você sempre vai ser a primeira. – respondeu ele antes de beijá-la.

FIM

N/A: Bom pessoal, é isso aí! O que vcs acharam da fic? Por favor deixem rr! E não deixem de ler as minhas outras fics!

Bjus especiais pra minha beta, violet snicket


End file.
